Kids aren't safe!
by Promise
Summary: This is about Yugi when he comes back from college; every one’s dead or depressed. Very sad, and slight yoai. Song Fic.!


Me no own you know sue! Song 'Then kids aren't alright' sung by: The Offspring (I think.) Anima Yu-Gi-Oh! Oh I had to change the lyrics a little to fit the fic. Sorry! This is about Yugi when he comes back from college; every one's dead or depressed. Very sad, and slight yoai. (Did I spell that right????) Song Fic.!  
  
P: R&R this I want at least 5!!!  
  
SC: Do as she says and I wont get hurt.  
  
P: Yep! Now you don't want me to hurt Silver Cloud now do you?  
  
SW: Yes.  
  
SC: 0.o  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kids aren't safe! By Promise  
  
Yugi stepped out of his old up red pickup. Locking it up and heading down the now beaten up neighborhood, street.  
  
Yugi had moved near 5 years ago too go to college. 5 years ago, was a long time ago! Before he left he had made a pact with his 'gang'. Yami, Seto, Joey, Mai, Tea, Triston, Bakura, Ryou and, including himself, made 9 of them. Wanting to be the best, and make a difference all 9 of them agreed they would always be there for one another, know matter what. No secrets, no betrayal. Now he was coming home, home to his family.  
  
  
  
When we were young the future was so bright  
  
  
  
  
  
The whole neighborhood was so alive  
  
And every kid on the whole damn street  
  
Was going to never miss one damn beat  
  
'God this place has changed!' Yugi thought walking past Joey's house, at least he thought it was still his. Tea's house was next but it was all locked up! Why? Had something happened? She use to never close the whole thing up like that. 'Strange.' Triston's house was across the small street. At least it was still in tacked.  
  
Ryou's and Bakura's house was next to Triston's and as Yugi crossed the street that the place was a wreck. 'Might as well knock.' he thought as the stepped up to the door. After three knock and no answerer. He walked back to the sidewalk looking down the street to the turtle game shop on the corner, it was somewhat rundown but still there and thank god it was still open.  
  
He quickly ran up to the door, and opening it slowly he looked for his Yami. Not spotting him he ventured further into the game shop, memories drifting to him with the filmier smells of his old house and 'hang out'.  
  
"YUGI!" He heard some lady shriek from his left. In a blink of an eye, he was flat on his back staring up at bright blue eyes and a mane of wild blond hair. Yugi blinked trying to place the face.  
  
"Mia!" He cried finally placing her face. Her eyes were a different color probably causes of contacts, and he hair was in wild wipes that curved gracefully under her chin. Wait. "You CUT you HAIR??!!!" He yelled jumping up looking at her wide-eyed.  
  
"I had to Yugi. It was getting hard to manage, it was near down to the back of my knees when I cut it." Mia explained tucking a strand behind her ear that just fell right back into her eyes.  
  
"Oh. Well where is everybody? This neighborhood looks like a war took place in it." Yugi said helping her to her feet.  
  
"Well-" She started but was cut off as Yugi let out a startled yelp. Strong tan arms had snaked around him from behind, and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi cried happily. Turning around in his arms Yugi looked at his soul mate. "I missed you." He said before leaning up and giving Yami a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Yami hadn't changed much. He was taller; but then again so was Yugi; they were almost the same height now, Yami being the taller of the two. His once red velvet eyes were now some what closed and darker. Yugi briefly wondered why but pushed it to the back of his mind as Yami started to speak.  
  
"Yugi you have know idea how long I've waited you hear your voice again." Yami said placing kisses all over Yugi face.  
  
"Yami. What happened here?" Yugi asked looking for an answer in those dark red velvet eyes.  
  
"War. Yugi. A gang war." Yami answered hollowly.  
  
"War? I don't understand. Where is everybody?" Yugi asked confused and a bit worried.  
  
"Most of them are dead. Everyone else is in the gang and fighting a war that will never end." Yami answered somewhat bitterly. Yugi backed out of his grip, wide-eyed.  
  
"Dead? Dead?! Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you call of write?!" Yugi yelled tears already stinging his eyes. Yami just looked at him helplessly.  
  
"What could you have done, if I did?" Yami asked pain and sadness apparent in his eyes. "Come back and stop a war? I've tried that. Doesn't work. End of story." He said coldly jumping up on the counter behind him.  
  
  
  
Now the neighborhood is cracked and torn  
  
The kids are caught up in a life of war  
  
How can one little street,  
  
Swallow so many lives?  
  
"No!" Yugi cried tears flooding from his eyes. "NO! I don't believe you! What happened to friends forever?! All thought hopes! The chances we all had! What about them? Hun?! You don't have to fight! It's a free country! And is this all that your going to do for the rest of your lives?! Fight?!"  
  
"Stop it Yugi!" Mai cried. Yugi looked to her only to find a tear stricken face. "We have no choice! We have nothing! The shop failing! We have nothing to give anymore! So we fight in hopes that we can win. We fight for them! So, just stop it ok!" She screamed running from the room tears still falling from her face. Yami never took his eyes off Yugi.  
  
Chances blown!  
  
Nothing free!  
  
Longing for years to be!  
  
Still there's hope  
  
Hard to see  
  
Long lost lives, shattered dream  
  
"Tell me what happened." Yugi demanded fists clenched at his sides, thought tears streaks well still fresh on his face. "And tell me everything. I'm not you young to know what happened." He said voice dripping with anger and frustration.  
  
Yami sighed looking down. "It started almost right after you left. Kiba Corp. failed. and Mokaba was taken from Seto. Seto had nothing, no money, and no power, not even his little kid brother. Joey and him had been going out for a while and it broke Joey's heart to see Seto so sad and low. So, he went to his old gang for help. Around that time Tea had been seeing this creep that was the leader of Joey's rival gang. Joey being the leader of his gang told Tea to dump the creep flat on his ass cause it was bound to be trouble for us all. She, being who she is, didn't dump him but married him, dropping out, and did I mention that she has two kids now?" Yami stopped to think and to make shore that Yugi was following him.  
  
"Well, just like Joey said trouble came to us all. Big trouble. One night we were all hanging out in front of the shop, except Tea, and a car came by shooting at us all. Triston took two hits that killing him almost instantly; Ryou took one in the stomach, Seto was hit in the arm, Mai was clipped on the left shoulder, I was hit three times," Yami quickly took off his shit, reviling three round marks, that had scared over. "Funny if we had known that spirits can't die a second time unless their light are already dead, Bakura and I would've taken every bullet fired. Bakura and Joey were the only ones who didn't get hit. Both being the thickheaded idiots they are, they took off after the damn car. Stupid move. Joey was run over and Bakura got a broken arm. Joey survived but had two broken legs, three broken ribs, a sprained wrist and a minor concussion. None of those guys in the car were seine again after Bakura found them." Yami sighed. "Ryou was in the hospital for weeks before he died. Bakura killed himself that same day. There were many more attack on this little street before Joey snapped and killed himself right in front of us all, well Seto, Mai, myself. Took a handgun put it to his head said 'I started it maybe I can finish it' the he pulled thee trigger. Bang. And he's dead." Yami looked Yugi right in the eye. "I watched my best friend kill himself, and I could do nothing to stop him. Seto took to drinking and lives on thee streets now. Haven't seen him in near 3 months. Now Mia and I are fighting for what little we have left. Joey's gang is now mine to command and I hate life." He finished but shrugging his shoulders. "I ruled a country and was forgotten now I rule a gang will be forgotten once again."  
  
Yugi looked at him taking the shocking new info. Was this real? Or was it just a sick joke? How could his life be dead but he was still alive? This was not his life. It couldn't be, could it?  
  
Tea had a choice, well she really did  
  
Instead she dropped out and a couple of kids  
  
Seto lives on the streets cause he's got no job  
  
That business life had torn him apart  
  
Bakura and Joey committed suicide  
  
When Ryou and Triston died  
  
What the hell is going on?  
  
Is this a dream reality?  
  
Yami sighed, sliding off the counter he went to Yugi pulling him into a tight hug. Yugi was still to shocked respond.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi but this is our life. We live in it cause we created it. I didn't want this to happen again but it did. I'm so sorry Yugi." Yami said his voice somewhat muffled by Yugi's hair.  
  
"What do you mean 'again?'" Yugi asked looking up at Yami tears still in his eyes from before. With a sigh Yami explained.  
  
"This happened in Egypt to. That's how we were all locked up in the items. We were a killed or we killed our selves. We were all friends, just like we were before all this happened. I sorry Yugi."  
  
"Stop apologizing. It's not your fault. It's no ones fault. This is life. This is what was meant to be." With that Yugi pulled out of Yami's reach and went to find Mai.  
  
She needed to be held as much as Yugi did. Someone that won't leave her, for all he other friends had. Yami wasn't far behind him knowing what he going to do. They were all he had left. He needs them as much as they need him.  
  
Chances blown!  
  
Nothing free!  
  
Longing for years to be!  
  
Still there's hope  
  
Hard to see  
  
Long lost lives, shattered dream  
  
In the end Mai moved, and Yami and Yugi continued to fight the war. Late one night the opposing gang broke into the house killed them both. Then some other bigger, stronger gang eventually stopped the rival gang. But it didn't stop the war of hate. No one can.  
  
Chances blown!  
  
Nothing free!  
  
Longing for years to be!  
  
Still there's hope  
  
Hard to see  
  
Long lost lives, shattered dream  
  
%%%%%  
  
Ok that was depressing.  
  
SC: No kidding.  
  
P: Oh be quite, It was a good fic.  
  
SC: You killed everyone.  
  
P: Not Mai!  
  
SC: *Sigh* Please R&R it you don't I'll never hear the end of it.  
  
P: Yep! ^v^ 


End file.
